


Compromise

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Shiro comes up with a compromise to the issue of him going to Kerberos.





	Compromise

“I just don’t want to lose what little time I have with you Takashi,” Adam said softly, tears streaming down his face.

Shiro moved closer to him. “I know babe.” He used his hand to wipe away some of Adam’s warm tears. “I just need to do this. If I’m going to die, I want to go into space one last time.” 

Adam hung his head. “I don’t want you to go because I just want to enjoy what time you have left together. I don’t want to be stuck here worrying about you and if you're going to die before I can see you again.”

Shiro let out a sad sigh. “I don’t want you to…You should move on. You deserve someone you can have a long and happy future with.”

“Maybe that’s true, but I’d still choose you over anyone or anything else,” Adam told him, looking into his eyes. 

Shiro pulled Adam into a tight embrace, his tears falling onto Adam’s shirt. “This situation sucks.”

Adam chuckled, though there was no mirth in it. “That’s the understatement of the century.” 

Shiro pulled back enough to look in Adam’s eyes. “How about a compromise?”

“How can we possibly compromise on this? You want to go on the mission and I don’t want you to go.” 

“I know. We’ve talked that to death over the past half hour. What if you were to come with us,” Shiro said, watching as Adam pondered the idea. “You can be with me and I can go on one last mission. I can’t believe I didn’t think about it before. Will you at least consider it? For me?”

Adam sighed. “I don’t need to.”

“Adam,” Shiro began.

“Shush Takashi, I wasn’t finished. I don’t need to because yes. I will go on the mission with you. That way I can be with you. I do wish you would reconsider it and stay here but I know you won't, so I will go so we can spend time together.” 

Shiro smiled and kissed Adam several times. “I love you…You wouldn’t be interested in getting married in space, would you?”

Adam looked at the serious look on Shiro’s face and couldn’t help but laugh. “I’d marry you anywhere.” 

Shiro smiled softly. “I love you Adam.”

“I love you too Takashi,” Adam said softly. 

“After this, no more missions. We’ll leave the garrison and have our own life away from all this…Sound like a plan?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Adam agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> And in the end, Adam ended up back on earth with Shiro, Keith/Lance/Hunk and Pidge rescued both and they lived a happy life after the events of Voltron


End file.
